Pequeña vampiro
by TomRiddle4ever
Summary: Isabella Swan es una adolescente que vive en Forks, un pequeño pueblo lluvioso al noroeste de Washington. Ella no es como los demás... Ella jamás ha visto la luz del sol. Pésimo resumen.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y tengo 17 años. Vivo con mi papá Charlie en un pequeño y lluvioso pueblo al noroeste de Forks. Vivíamos aquí desde que tengo memoria, y nunca había visto la luz del sol, excepto, tal vez, en la televisión.

A papá y a mi no nos importaba en absoluto la casi ausencia del sol (sólo salía unas pocas veces al año), pero para Renée, era un problema. Ella se fue de casa cuando yo tenía siete años, dejándome a cargo de papá. No la culpo por haberse ido, de hecho, es mi culpa el haberse quedado aquí. Supongo que ya no soportaba convivir con Charlie, después de todo, ellos se habían divorciado cuando sólo era un bebé; y mamá no podía llevarme consigo… era demasiado peligroso. Decidió quedarse en casa sólo para cuidarme, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más, y se fue de casa. Ella me visitaba unas pocas veces al año, ya que vivía en Phoenix con su nuevo novio Phil, y yo no podía ir a visitarle. Aún no lo conocía personalmente, sólo lo había visto en fotos y por lo que mamá me había contado, era un muchacho agradable, aunque algo demasiado joven para ella. Con cada visita ella parecía más… feliz. Más de lo que la había visto en toda mi vida, aquí en Forks.

Yo casi nunca salía de casa, por eso, Charlie me dirigió una mirada cargada de incredulidad al oír mi petición.

-¿Qué?- Charlie me miraba como si de repente me hubiera crecido otra cabeza. La cuchara que había dejado caer accidentalmente, aún seguía completamente sumergida en su plato de cereal.

-Quiero ir a la escuela. Como los demás.

Se hizo el silencio. Levanté la vista de mi propio desayuno para echar un vistazo a su rostro. Había bajado la mirada y tenía clavados los ojos clavados en la mesa con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Suspiré y él levantó la mirada.

-No lo sé… Ya sabes que no puedes… -Se calló y se aclaró torpemente la garganta.

-Lo sé… pero, -bajé la mirada observando mi Pan tostado como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Me armé valor antes de hablar - Es el último año de escuela, además, yo sé cuidarme sola, Papá. Ya no soy un bebé. Oí a Charlie suspirar y me atreví a echarle un vistazo por entre mi largo flequillo. Tenía los labios fruncidos.

-Debes hablarlo con tu madre.

-Ya lo he hecho, y dijo que debía consultarte a ti.

-Ya. Le llamaré más tarde. Ahora debo ir al trabajo

Asentí y volví a levantar la cabeza, Charlie intentaba quitar la cuchara sumergida del cereal

empapado con una mueca de asco. Me compadecí por él, yo le había hecho distraer.

-Puedes comerte las tostadas, si quieres.- Extendí el pequeño plato de porcelana a través de la mesa, ofreciendo mi desayuno. Sólo tenía dos tostadas. Charlie me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y negó lentamente con la cabeza..

-No gracias, ya debo irme. -Se puso de pie, se acercó a besar mi cabeza como siempre lo hacía antes de ir a trabajar y tomó su chaqueta de policía del gancho junto a la puerta- ¿Prometes que estarás bien?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Me las había arreglado durante años, ¿por qué siempre me hacía prometerle eso? Le dí una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo prometo. Ten cuidado, vale?

Charlie asintió con la cabeza y luego con un último saludo, se marchó.

Di un suspiro de alivio. Me gustaba tener a papá cerca, pero no quería obligarlo a estar todo el tiempo junto a mi. Unté una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa, mi favorita, mientras oía el portazo y luego el ronroneo del coche patrulla de Charlie. Le di un pequeño mordisco al pan tostado y miré a mi alrededor. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas ridículamente oscuras, que impedían la entrada del sol. Suspiré. Realmente, me gustaría salir, sentir la cálida caricia del sol en

mi piel, acostarme en la suave hierba a oír el canto de los pájaros… pero jamás podría hacer eso.

Porque incluso, sólo un pequeño rayo de sol en piel, podría matarme.

* * *

**Bueno, perdonen los errores que pueden llegar a tener este corto capítulo. No escribo desde los trece años, así que estoy un poco oxidada con eso de la escritura (sólo una vez publiqué una historia aquí, luego la borré)**

**Aquí son las 4 de la mañana, por lo tanto mi cerebro no está demasiado bien, debería estar durmiendo... Pero se me ha metido esta historia en la cabeza, y he decidido escribirla. Me ha llevado más o menos 15 o 20 minutos escribir esto, he tardado más poner la historia aquí, ya que no sabía cómo hacerlo xD **

**Sepan disculpar los errores, esta historia no está planeada, por lo tanto no sé el rumbo que va a tomar... yo sólo escribo lo que sale de mi cabeza. Como he dicho, esto se me acaba de ocurrir ahora, hace menos de una hora, y no pude resistirme a escribirla, y como soy MUY ansiosa, debía publicarla aquí. Los siguientes capítulos serán publicados en breve... o eso espero, intentaré todo lo posible. **

**Los comentarios me ayudan a mejorar, y me animan a seguir. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mucho mejor, y explicaré todo a medida que avance la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y blablabla.

* * *

Limpiar la casa era una tarea, por así decirlo, divertida. Mi vida era monótona y aburrida. Limpiar era una de las pocas actividades que podía realizar sin riesgo de hacerme daño… bueno, podía hacerme daño, podía caerme por las escaleras y romperme una pierna (no sería la primera vez), incluso podía romper accidentalmente una de esas baratijas de papá y podría cortarme una mano. No me preocupaba realmente, en la casa estaba mucho más segura que en el exterior, incluso si estaba en una casa rodeada de objetos mortíferos.

Me dedicaba a limpiar y ordenar la casa casi a oscuras, lo hacía un poco más interesante.

Saqué un trapo debajo del fregadero de la cocina junto con un lustra muebles en aerosol y comencé a limpiar todos los muebles de la casa. Era una tarea sencilla, pero debía hacerlo con cuidado; mi torpeza había destruido varias chucherías delicadas de la sala de estar. Pasé el trapo de color naranja sobre la superficie del estante de la cocina, e hice una mueca, me sorprendía la cantidad de polvo que tenía, ¡Lo había limpiado ayer! Froté con furia la madera de color caoba, no me detendría hasta que brillara. ¿Cómo era posible que se ensuciara tanto? Con una sonrisa satisfecha, me alejé del endemoniado mueble y seguí con los demás. La casa no tenía demasiados muebles, así que no demoré mucho en terminar. Volví a dejar el sucio trapo bajo el fregadero y recorrí la cocina con la mirada. Estaba - a mi parecer- hecha un asco, pero me encargaría de limpiarla después de hacer la cena, no tenía sentido limpiar para luego ensuciarla de nuevo.

Limpié cada rincón de la casa (excepto la habitación de Charlie, evitaba entrar a su cuarto), hice la colada y acto seguido me dirigí a la cocina, dispuesta a hacer la cena. Me acerqué a la lámpara y la encendí, el cuarto se iluminó débilmente, apenas lo suficiente para ver. Charlie había comprado esas lámparas especialmente para mi, y eran algo difícil de conseguir. Me sentía culpable, estaba privando a Charlie de muchas cosas por mi culpa. Sabía que él no era feliz a mi lado, y estaba completamente segura que en algún momento se marcharía como Renee.

Con un profundo suspiro caminé la corta distancia que había hasta la nevera y saqué las verduras que necesitaba para hacer la cena.

Las dejé sobre la tabla de picar y busqué un cuchillo. Debía tener cuidado, a pesar de haber cocinado para Charlie por años, aún solía cortarme a veces. Comencé a cortar cuidadosamente las verduras y las dejé en una cacerola para que se cocinaran. Cocinar y limpiar la casa era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer por Charlie, cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que le estaba pagando una mínima parte de los problemas que había causado. Por eso, cada vez que Charlie regresaba a casa, era costumbre esperarlo con la cena hecha y la casa impecable.

* * *

El familiar ronroneo del coche patrulla de Charlie me alertó de su llegada y me levanté del sillón de un salto. Había terminado de preparar la cena hacía unos treinta minutos atrás y había decidido recostarme a ver la televisión un rato.

Oí abrirse la puerta de entrada.

-Bells, ¿estás ahí?

Esto me hizo sonreír. ¿En dónde más podría estar? La sonrisa se me borró del rostro y un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió. El rostro de Papá apareció en mi campo de visión, estaba sonriendo.

-Vaya, sí que huele bien, acaso…¿qué te pasa? -Su sonrisa pareció debilitarse y me miró sorprendido. Se acercó a mi con cautela y recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada, probablemente en busca de heridas o algo por el estilo. ¿Cómo sería mi expresión en este momento para que Charlie luciera tan preocupado? -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, papá.

Forcé una sonrisa y él me observó con preocupación, ya no había rastro de sonrisa en su rostro. Él no pareció muy convencido y frunció el ceño. Le interrumpí cuando él abrió la boca para decir algo.

-Ve a lavarte las manos, la cena ya está lista.

Pasé a su lado y me dirigí a la cocina, dejando a Charlie en la sala de estar. No había hecho movimiento alguno y seguía sin despegar la mirada de mi.

Serví la cena y coloqué todo en la mesa, esperando por Charlie; unos segundos después él volvió a aparecer, se había quitado la chaqueta del trabajo y llevaba una de sus camisas a cuadros. Se sentó en la mesa y observó el plato de comida con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que frotaba sus manos. Me recordó vagamente a una mosca que había visto una vez y fallé miserablemente en suprimir una sonrisa.

-Huele maravilloso, Bella.

Comimos en un cómodo silencio. No acostumbrábamos a hablar demasiado, ni Charlie ni yo éramos personas muy habladoras.

Al terminar de comer, mi padre se dirigió automáticamente al sillón a ver uno de sus programas de deportes, mientras yo me encargaba de lavar los platos, al terminar acomodé cada cosa en su lugar y me dirigí lentamente a la sala, donde podía oír el televisor. Estaba todo oscuro, y la única fuente de luz era el tenue resplandor del televisor. Me sentía algo nerviosa, pero _necesitaba_ preguntarle. La ansiedad me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Tomé asiento en el lado opuesto del sillón y voltee a mirar a Charlie. Aparentemente no esperaba que me uniera a él, porque ahora estaba viéndome con sorpresa. Lo miré con timidez y él pareció recuperarse, bajó la mirada al control remoto que yacía en su regazo y luego de una breve vacilación, me lo tendió a mi.

-Puedes cambiar de canal, si quieres.

Negué con la cabeza y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios.

-Sólo venía a preguntarte si ya has hablado con mamá.

Charlie no pareció sorprendido con la pregunta, y si lo estaba, lo ocultó muy bien. Demasiado bien. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Aún no. Pensaba hacerlo en un rato

Asentí y dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana. Permanecí en silencio unos minutos, apenas escuchando los griteríos en el juego de béisbol que miraba papá. Al parecer, habían ganado…o perdido, no lo sé. Jamás había entendido ese ridículo juego, y jamás lo entendería.

Sin quitar la vista de la ventana (o mejor dicho, cortina) le hice una pregunta a Charlie, la misma pregunta de solía hacer casi todos los días.

-¿Ya es hora?

Voltee a mirar a papá, y lo sorprendí mirándome. Se levantó con rapidez y se acercó a la ventana, corriendo la cortina apenas lo suficiente para ver afuera. Volteó a verme con una sonrisa triste y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, cayendo en él con pesadez.

-Cinco minutos.

Asentí sin decir una palabra y volví mi mirada a la cortina. Podía sentir sus ojos en mi, y me hacían sentir un poco incómoda. Esta era mi rutina, limpiaría, cocinaría, y le preguntaría a Charlie si era seguro para mi salir, sin morir en el intento. Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu día?-Suspiré mentalmente. ¿Por qué se molestaba en preguntar, si sabía perfectamente lo que hacía cada día? Hacía diariamente lo mismo desde que tengo memoria. Le dirigí una mirada cansada y aburrida. La suave luz del televisor proyectaba misteriosas sombras en su rostro.

-Ya sabes… hice la colada. Y limpié un poco -resoplé, ¿poco? ¡Había limpiado la casa entera! -Esta vez no he logrado romper nada, no te preocupes.

-No me preocupa eso, me importa tu salud. No te has cortado, ¿verdad?

-Incluso si lo hiciera no sería nada grave, papá. No voy a morir por eso. -Me arrepentí de mis palabras al ver que hacía una mueca y se pasaba la mano por el cuello. Me puse de pie a toda prisa (milagrosamente no tropecé) y caminé hacia la puerta que daba al exterior de la casa. Charlie me preguntó si quería que me acompañara y yo me negué, con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-No, papá. Tu ve a acostarte si quieres, volveré enseguida.

-Ten cuidado… por favor.

Abrí la puerta y salí al mundo exterior.

* * *

Queridos y lindos lectores, perdonen la demora, he estado muy ocupada. Sé que podría haberlo escrito mucho mejor, disculpen u.u

Alguien sabe cómo editar los capítulos ya subidos, sin perder los "reviews"? He cometido varios errores en el capítulo anterior, pero como soy nueva en esto de escribir, no sabía cómo arreglarlo… sin perder los bellos comentarios que me han dejado. Si alguien sabe cómo hacerlo, díganme. Sería de gran ayuda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Éste no es un nuevo capítulo, lo siento. Tengo un comunicado que hacerles...**

¿Qué? ¡No, no voy a abandonar la historia! Si son como yo, en estos momentos quizás estén odiándome, y los entiendo. Su enojo es justificado y comprensible, lo sé. Lo siento, entre todos los problemas que he tenido, junto con la falta de tiempo e inspiración no he podido seguir con este fic, a pesar de -casi- haber prometido que actualizaría un capítulo por semana. Fallé, y me disculpo por eso.

¡Pero no se preocupen! Como ya saben, éste fic salió de mi agotada mente a altas horas de la madrugada, sin aviso e historia previa. Yo sólo escribí lo que tenía en mente, sabiendo que la historia no había sido planificada y no sabía siquiera cómo seguiría. He ahí el fatal error. Pero ahora, luego de revisar mi correo y leer los comentarios del fic-Que aunque sean pocos son gratificantes- He decidido retomar con la escritura. Pero para eso tardaré un tiempo, ya que ésta vez planeo hacerlo bien y terminaré de escribir el fic por completo antes de publicarlo aquí.

¡Gracias por leer! (_Y sean pacientes, por favor_)


End file.
